dungeon_hunter_rbfandomcom-20200214-history
Randalph Brigsiel/Quotes
*There was something called etiquette on the Internet. They couldn’t see each other’s faces here and needed to establish their identity. But I was someone who wouldn’t even be polite to the Dukes and Grand Dukes. I was on the battlefield as a child and learned harsh curses from my opponents. This was the language of a strong man. And I didn’t want to. I wouldn’t change my speech even if I was struck by lightning. My personality was made by nature and there was no way to change it. Wasn’t it hardened after 300 years? *Furthermore, I could use it to enhance my own strength. Increasing my own strength gave me greater joy than that of my colleagues or creatures. ‘It can’t be helped since I have the soul of a warrior.’ *“Be quiet or I will slash your neck.”“My neck? Haha!” Cutting my neck.I was someone who survived and went back to the past. I wouldn’t die in a place like this. *“I have to kill the demons. I am a hunter that will kill all the demons on this planet. So I will climb to the position of Devil.” *He just enjoyed everything in the vicinity. I hated people like this. The original Earl Brigsiel that I killed in the Demon World had a similar nature. He was someone who believed in ‘good blood.’ I couldn’t stand people like that. He would ridicule his enemies whenever there was a fight. *As far as I knew, a party…It was a place to compete with each other in skills. One day every year. It was a day when everyone was equal in battle. I could request duels with superiors in an attempt to kill them. If a duel was refused then they would be attacked by all the demons around them. *He was just blindly attacking. It might have worked on Gigantes but that wasn’t enough for me. I had sharpened my skills in the Demon World and my previous life. *I was born on the battlefield. I spent decades on the battlefield. The survival rate on the battlefield was less than 1%. Even when all the people I could consider as allies died, I managed to survive. Therefore…I was familiar with torture. *I didn’t know any proper sword techniques. They were given to me during actual combat. A technique to split the flesh of the enemy. Simple ways to break the enemy’s bones. That was it. I thought that was enough. Swordsmanship? I hadn’t felt the need for it. This bias changed after seeing Haien Moon performing Moonlight Falling directly. *“I am fond of the full moon in the quiet sky.” I laughed. I recalled the days spent on the battlefield. A place of slaughter. A place where I couldn’t even trust my allies. Still, the moon was the only one on my side. It would never change or betray me. I understood a little bit of Haien Moon’s heart. I held Wrath in one hand and the Emperor’s Sword in the other. And I brandished them until dawn. *Pride had similar tendencies to me. It wouldn’t tolerate anything entering its domain without permission. *Harmony. I started laughing. It was like a dog laughing. I, who was more self-righteous and believed myself above others was seeking ‘harmony.’ Category:Randalph Brigsiel